Of Fireworks and Brother Moments
by darksupernatural
Summary: Bro-mo for the Fourth of July! Happy times to all who celebrate! Just a few minutes with Dean and Sam as they stop along the road.


**A/N: Just a bit of a brother moment as the boys stop for a while. Hope you like. Happy Independence Day to all who celebrate. I will be doing that this weekend with some treasured friends! **

**Of Fireworks and Brother Moments**

Dean pulled the car onto the shoulder, gravel crunching under the slowly moving tires. The shoulder was wide, leaving plenty of room for the big car to be safely off the road. The mountain road traveled along a ledge that overlooked the valley below and the small town that Sam and Dean had just left, wrapping up a hunt for a vengeful spirit. It had actually been an easy hunt, the brothers only coming away with a few bruises. Dean stepped from the car and shut the door, Sam watching as his brother circled to the front of the car and leaned against the hood between the headlights, the light reflecting off the dark jeans that hugged his legs.

Sam pushed the switch that turned off the lights and eased from the car, going to the trunk where he used his key to open it. He reached inside the cooler they kept and pulled to brown bottles from it's depths. The warm night air made the bottles immediately begin to sweat, droplets of water clinging to Sam's fingers and dropping to the dusty shoulder as they coursed down the smooth glass.

He leaned against the hood, feeling the heat of the cooling engine seeping out through the gaps in the grille of the car. He felt the warm engine ticking as it cooled. Dean was watching the town below, the streetlights shining like beacons. Most houses were dark, only porch lights shining to highlight the front doors of the happy homes. At the other end of town, the ball park and football field were surrounded with bright lights and as Sam watched he noticed people, looking like tiny ants, sitting on chairs and blankets on the turf and surrounding bleachers.

"Wonder what's goin' on?" Sam said as he tapped the chilled bottle off his brother's shoulder, garnering Dean's attention.

"Dunno." Dean said, popping the lid of the bottle with his silver ring. He jumped as a far away fire whistle, coming from the town in the valley, rang out in a loud wail. His eyes roved over the ball park, as a distant voice proclaimed…

"Happy Fourth of July everyone. Enjoy the show!"

The sudden _boom-boom_, that odd sound of an explosion and the echo of it breaking the sound barrier had Sam smiling. He watched the sky as a ball of fire shot up and expanded into a shower of silver and red sparks. There was another _boom _as a second shot went off, purple arcs of flaming color overlapping the dying red.

"Fireworks." Sam said, watching the showers of sparks that seemed to be directly in front of them, but in reality miles away and far above the town nestled in the valley below.

Dean's eyes watched as another shot went off, shooting up into the sky before exploding with a bang into a green burst of light, those sparks changing to a vibrant blue as each one burst again into smaller parts. His green eyes caught the blue light and glittered as Sam watched him ease a foot up onto the bumper of the car and sit on the hood. Sam followed suit, as a burst of silver light went off, sparks pin wheeling off it, to drift towards the ground below. Smoke colored the clear night sky around the showers of color, a mild odor reaching Sam's nose. Sam eased onto the hood of the car beside his brother, their shoulders touching. Shots kept going off as Sam popped the lid on his own beer, taking a sip of the cool, bitter liquid. The explosions of light, showers of sparks drifted down the night sky, _purple-green-blue-white-red, _pin wheeling and shooting across the sky. The echoing boom became more frequent as the fireworks overlapped in a finale of fire.

Dean bumped his shoulder off Sam's, "Happy Fourth, m' brother."

Sam tapped the neck of his bottle to Dean's, Dean returning the gesture. "Happy Fourth, Dean." Sam said, blue green eyes following the sparks as they drifted down before winking out. Sam sipped his beer, smiling just slightly around the mouth of the bottle as he caught Dean raising his bottle to the dying light of the fireworks.

_Happy Independence Day, Mom and Dad._ Sam thought, echoing his brother's gesture. Dean looked at Sam as he noticed the action, as one last _boom-boom _echoed across the sky. A large shot went off, exploding in the night, starting red and breaking into a white that had Sam squinting, before turning to a downward shower of blue sparks. The brothers sat in silence, shoulders touching, watching as the smoke cleared from the sky and the stars showed themselves again. Far below, music reached their ears. Sam felt a vibration slide through the soles of his feet, as they rested on the bumper of the car, in perfect time with the distant beat. He caught sight of his brother's worn boot tapping rhythm with the bass of the song. Sam pulled in and released a breath, before tipping his bottle to his lips and drain it.


End file.
